


There is something about Mary.

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Meta, mary is a bit not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sherlock and John ( is canon of course), Sherlock and Greg is so lovely, Sherlock and Molly works  and even some Sherlock and Mycroft relationship and slash fiction is fabulous to read but as I was re-watching the series for the 10th ? 100th? time, I suddenly focussed on Sherlock and Mary.Then I read Ariane DeVere’s fabulous transcripts again (https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/ ) and re-saw the episodes from The Empty Hearse till The Lying Detective and I found that Sherlock and Mary have more dialogues and screen time and frame sharing and eye contact, inside joke smiles and crackling chemistry than Sherlock ever had with John.There are some polyamory stories about John, Mary and Sherlock which are fun but I think there is more to the relationship between Sherlock and Mary—just the two of them.I am writing a fiction based on that idea of course but I had to get this meta out of my system because it is literally keeping awake at nights wondering how I missed it for all these YEARS!!





	1. The Empty Hearse

If we think John takes to Sherlock so quickly and shoots the cabbie to save his life etc watch how instantly Mary takes to Sherlock.

Brilliant acting by Amanda Abbington of course. She is superb as the third person who somehow makes the ‘Sherlock And John’ pairing enhanced. She is the _salt bae_ in their pairing, but my theory is a bit different from what we see on screen.

 

**The Empty Hearse**

The way she says ‘I like him’, with a smile she is unable to suppress, it is more like someone with a crush than as someone talking about a man who has just interrupted her boyfriend’s attempt to propose to her! <https://sherlockshome.net/2015/06/15/top-5-mary-watson-moments/>

She focusses so intently on Sherlock when he is telling his story to John that she even interjects –‘He would have needed an accomplice.’ before subsiding down at John’s annoyed glare. She is clearly on Sherlock’s side completely right from the beginning and has no sympathy for John’s feelings of betrayal or rage.

Then she talks to Sherlock alone while John walks away to the cab and promises to bring him back. Look at her supreme confidence in knowing she can run John of course but also that she wants to comfort Sherlock and be his ally here. She is basically choosing him.

Later when she runs up the stairs to 221B to find Sherlock on bonfire night, she knows her way to the flat and inside it, while Mrs Hudson does not even recognize her! Has she been there earlier while Mrs Hudson was away?!

****************

(<https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/> )

_Some time later she is at the door of 221. Mrs Hudson opens the door to her knock._

MARY: Oh, Mrs Hudson. _(Mrs H frowns as Mary gently pushes her way in.)_

MARY: Sorry – I-I think someone’s got John – John Watson.

_(Upstairs in 221B’s living room, Sherlock – still in his coat and holding a bag of chips just inside the door – turns at the sound of her voice._

_Mrs H follows her.)_

MRS HUDSON: Hang on! Who are you?

MARY _(stopping partway up the stairs and turning back to her)_ : Oh, I’m his fiancée.

MRS HUDSON _(smiling)_ : Ah! _(Sherlock is already coming onto the landing as Mary hurries up the stairs.)_

SHERLOCK: Mary? What’s wrong?

MARY _(taking her phone from her pocket)_ : Someone sent me this. At first I thought it was just a Bible thing, you know, spam, but it’s not. It’s a skip-code. _(_

_Sherlock looks at her closely, then turns his attention to her phone as she shows him the first part of the message:_

_**********************_

The grey coat she wears to the graveyard with John is gone once Sherlock is back from the dead and now she is wearing a bright red coat.

Is this love? Is it danger? Is it a dangerous love?

At the end of the episode Martha Hudson is asking Mary if they have set a date and here is the dialogue and actions from Ariane DeVere’s transcript:

****************************

_They walk into the living room where Mary is sitting on the sofa holding a glass of champagne. Mrs Hudson sits in the nearby chair and Greg is sitting in John’s chair, also holding a champagne glass._

_Sherlock pops the cork on a new bottle and walks across the room with the bottle and a glass, kneeling down beside the coffee table to pour.)_

MRS HUDSON: Oh, I’m really pleased, Mary. Have you set a date?

MARY: Er, well we thought May.

MRS HUDSON: Oh! Spring wedding!

MARY: Yeah. Well, once we’ve actually _got_ engaged.

JOHN: Yeah.

MARY _(looking pointedly at Sherlock)_ : We were interrupted last time.

JOHN: Yeah.

_(Sherlock smiles at her.)_

LESTRADE: Well, I can’t wait. _(He raises his glass in a toast. John, who has just put his jacket on, smiles round at him._

_Putting down the glass he just poured, Sherlock stands up and walks towards the far window.)_

MARY: You will be there, Sherlock?

SHERLOCK: Weddings – not really my thing.

_(He looks across and winks at her. She smiles. The door opens.)_

**********************

Why does Mary ask Sherlock if he will be there for the wedding and he replies to her saying “Weddings—not really my thing” and he smiles and winks at her like it is an inside joke…….

Oh my spidey sense is really tingling here!


	2. The Sign of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All quotes are from (https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/ )

 

 

**The Sign of Three**

What if it means the sign of the three of them—Sherlock, Mary and John?

************************

MRS HUDSON _(excitedly)_ : So – it’s the big day, then!

SHERLOCK _(taking a sip of tea)_ : _What_ big day?

MRS HUDSON: The wedding! John and Mary getting married!

SHERLOCK: Two people who currently live together are about to attend church, have a party, go on a short holiday and then carry on living together. What’s big about that?

MRS HUDSON: It changes people, marriage.

SHERLOCK: Mmm, no it doesn’t.

MRS HUDSON: Well, you wouldn’t understand ’cause you always live alone.

_(Sherlock is lifting his teacup to his mouth but stops momentarily.)_

SHERLOCK: Your husband was executed for double murder. You’re hardly an advert for companionship. _(He drinks.)_

MRS HUDSON: Marriage changes you as a person, in ways that you can’t imagine.

SHERLOCK: As does lethal injection. _(He smiles pointedly at her.)_

_************************_

SHERLOCK _(taking off his dressing gown)_ : Right, then.

_(He walks through his bedroom to his wardrobe, where a morning suit is hanging from the open door. He looks at it.)_

SHERLOCK: Into battle.

************************

_Church bells peal and the doors to a church open. John and Mary, newly married, walk out followed by Sherlock and the chief bridesmaid, whose name is Janine, then two more bridesmaids and the vicar. A photographer is waiting outside._

PHOTOGRAPHER: Congratulations! Okay, hold it there – I wanna get this shot of the newlyweds.

_(John and Mary stop and the bridesmaids stand behind them. Sherlock steps to Mary’s side.)_

PHOTOGRAPHER: Er, just the bride and groom, please.

_(Sherlock doesn’t move. John looks round at him.)_

JOHN: Sherlock?

SHERLOCK: Oh, sorry. _(He walks out of shot.)_

_******************_

_(Back at Sherlock and Mary)_

SHERLOCK: Stop smiling.

MARY _(indignantly)_ : It’s my wedding day!

_(Rolling his eyes, Sherlock pulls free and walks away._

_**********************_

Later on Sherlock phones Mycroft.

To check if he is going to attend the wedding !! How OOC is that !! Why does Sherlock want Mycroft to be there ? For moral support ? To keep him from doing something dangerous ?

What does Mycroft know ??

********************

MYCROFT: What do you want?

SHERLOCK: I need your answer, Mycroft, as a matter of urgency.

MYCROFT: “Answer”?

SHERLOCK: Even at the eleventh hour it’s not too late, you know.

MYCROFT _(sighing)_ : Oh, Lord.

SHERLOCK: Cars can be ordered, private jets commandeered.

*************************

Do you think he is asking Mycroft if he will help him run away with Mary ?

***********************

MYCROFT: Today. It’s today, isn’t it? No, Sherlock, I will not be coming to the “night do,” as you so poetically put it.

SHERLOCK _(insincerely)_ : What a shame. Mary and John will be extremely d...

MYCROFT: ... delighted not to have me hanging around.

SHERLOCK: Oh, I don’t know. There should always be a spectre at the feast.

MYCROFT _(picking up a glass of juice from the table)_ : So, this is it, then. The big day. _(He sits down in an armchair.)_ I suppose I’ll be seeing a lot more of you from now on.

SHERLOCK: What do you mean?

MYCROFT: Just like old times.

SHERLOCK: No, I don’t understand.

MYCROFT: Well, it’s the end of an era, isn’t it? John and Mary – domestic bliss.

SHERLOCK: No, no, no – I prefer to think of it as the beginning of a new chapter. _(Mycroft simply smiles.)_

SHERLOCK: _What_?

MYCROFT: Nothing!

SHERLOCK: I know that silence. _What_?

MYCROFT: Well, I’d better let you get back to it. You have a big speech, or something, don’t you?

SHERLOCK _(still demanding an answer to his previous question)_ : _What_?

MYCROFT: Cake, karaoke ... _mingling_.

SHERLOCK _(angrily)_ : Mycroft!

MYCROFT: This is what people do, Sherlock – they get married. I warned you: don’t get involved.

SHERLOCK: Involved? I’m not involved.

MYCROFT _(disbelievingly)_ : No.

SHERLOCK: John asked me to be his best man. How could I say no?

MYCROFT _(insincerely)_ : Absolutely!

SHERLOCK: I’m not involved!

MYCROFT _(insincerely)_ : I believe you! Really, I do! Have a _lovely_ day, and do give the happy couple my best.

SHERLOCK: I will.

_*************************_

Then of course is the famous and fabulous Best Man Speech which is just SO Sherlock. It is brilliant and crazed and emotional in a way that only someone who does not believe he has a heart can be so transparent about.

**************************

_RECEPTION._

 SHERLOCK: I’m afraid, John, I can’t congratulate you. _(Mary looks surprised and John looks up at him.)_

SHERLOCK _(looking at the guests)_ : All emotions, and in particular love, stand opposed to the pure, cold reason I hold above all things. A wedding is, in my considered opinion, nothing short of a celebration of all that is false and specious and irrational and sentimental in this ailing and morally compromised world.

_(The guests begin to look uncomfortable and some of them start murmuring quietly to each other. Greg and Molly look at Sherlock in horror.)_

SHERLOCK: Today we honour the death-watch beetle that is the doom of our society and, in time – one feels certain – our entire species. _(The guests stare at him. Sherlock pauses for a moment.)_

SHERLOCK: But anyway ... _(he looks down at his cards)_ ... let’s talk about John.

*********************************

SHERLOCK: ... unaware of the beautiful ... _(He turns towards Mary and John.)_

SHERLOCK: ... and uncomprehending in the face of the happy. So if I didn’t understand I was being asked to be best man, it is because I never expected to be anybody’s best friend. _(The guests have fallen silent again and are listening intently. Molly and Greg exchange a long glance.)_

SHERLOCK: Certainly not the best friend of the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing.

SHERLOCK: John, I am a ridiculous man ... _(John smiles and nods his agreement.)_

SHERLOCK: ... redeemed only by the warmth and constancy of your friendship. But, as I’m apparently your best friend, I cannot congratulate you on your choice of companion. _(He looks down for a moment, then smiles a little.)_

SHERLOCK: Actually, now I _can. (The guests murmur again, but now their tone is much more approving. John and Mary smile.)_

SHERLOCK: Mary, when I say you deserve this man, it is the highest compliment of which I am capable. John, you have endured war, and injury, and tragic loss ... _(he leans closer to John)_ ... so sorry again about that last one ... _(he straightens up again)_ ... so know this: today you sit between the woman you have made your wife and the man you have saved – in short, the two people who love you most in all this world. And I know I speak for Mary as well when I say we will _never_ let you down, and we have a lifetime ahead to prove that.

*****************************

“I know I speak for Mary ?! _We_ will never let you down.”

Sigh. I rest my case.

*********************************

That entire scene where Sherlock is manically involved in the wedding planning feels now like someone who cannot stay away yet cannot stay involved without raising suspicion and hence needs to do what he is best at—being organized, making a wall of plans, putting things in place, controlling what he can.

******************************

SHERLOCK: Swan, or Sydney Opera House?

MARY: Where’d you learn to do that?!

SHERLOCK _(looking down)_ : Many unexpected skills required in the field of criminal investigation ...

MARY: Fibbing, Sherlock.

SHERLOCK: I once broke an alibi by demonstrating the exact severity of ...

MARY: I’m not John. I can tell when you’re fibbing.

SHERLOCK _(exasperated)_ : Okay – I learned it on YouTube.

**************************

“ I am not John. I can tell when you are fibbing.”

******************************

MARY: He’s terrified.

JOHN: _’Course_ he’s not.

MARY: Right, you know when you’re scared of something, you start wishing it sooner just to get it all going? That’s what he’s doing.

JOHN: Why would he be scared that we’re getting married? It’s not gonna change anything – we’ll still do stuff.

MARY: Well, you need to _prove_ it to him. I told you to find him a new case.

JOHN: I’m trying.

MARY: You need to run him, okay? Show him it’s still the good old days.

***************************

Yup. Mary _totally_ understand what is going to keep him safe and sane.

******************************

 

At the stag night when Sherlock and John are playing the guessing game, Sherlock is himself. He is Sherlock Holmes. But John has a post- it on his own forehead saying ‘Madonna’ and asks Sherlock if he is a ‘pretty lady’ and says ‘I don’t mind.’

Madonna is also another name for Mary. Just saying. They could have gone for literally any other name but they chose this one…….

***********************

JOHN: Am I a woman? _(Sherlock looks at him for a second, then snorts laughter. He chuckles for a few moments.)_

JOHN: What?

SHERLOCK: Yes. _(Again he tries to straighten himself up on the chair.)_

JOHN: Am I ... pretty? _(He points up to his Rizla.) This. (He props his head up on one fist.)_

SHERLOCK: Err ... Er, beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences and role models.

JOHN: Yeah, but am I a pretty lady? _(He blinks owlishly at Sherlock, who leans forward and screws up his eyes to peer at the Rizla.)_

SHERLOCK: I don’t know who you are. I don’t know who you’re supposed to be.

****************************

Madonna is another name for Mary and at this point Sherlock really does not know who she is and who she is supposed to be. To him.

*************************

 

JOHN: You picked the name!

SHERLOCK _(flailing a hand towards another part of the room)_ : Ah, but I picked it at random from the papers.

JOHN _(slumping back in his seat)_ : You’re not really getting the hang of this game, are you, Sherlock?

*******************************

During the wedding preparations, it is Sherlock who hunts down Mary’s ex-boyfriend and scares him off. John does not even know who the man is. Sherlock has scanned Mary’s Twitter and FB accounts and analysed her relationships.

When the three of them are outside Sholto’s room Mary yells at Sherlock to save Sholto.

He does and then he kisses her on the forehead.

While she is dressed as a bride.

You may now kiss the bride??!

********************

(<https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/> )

_(Mary watches Sherlock as he paces back and forth across the landing.)_ SHOLTO: Please, leave me. Despite my reputation, I _really_ don’t approve of collateral damage. MARY _(to Sherlock)_ : Solve it. _(He stops and looks at her.)_

SHERLOCK: Sorry? MARY: Solve it, and he’ll open the door, like he said. SHERLOCK: If I couldn’t solve it before, how can I solve it _now_? MARY: Because it _matters_ now. SHERLOCK: What are you talking about? _(He looks at John.)_ What’s she talking about? Get your wife under control. JOHN: She’s right. SHERLOCK: Oh, _you’ve_ changed! JOHN: No, she _is. (He turns and points at him.)_ Shut up. You are _not_ a puzzle-solver – you never have been. You’re a drama queen. _(Sherlock’s mouth drops open and he stares at him.)_ JOHN _(louder)_ : Now, there is a man in there about to die. _(Sarcastically)_ “The game is on.” _(Angrily, pointing at the door.) Solve_ it!

.

. _(Outside Sholto’s bedroom Sherlock – who had closed his eyes during the memories – opens them again. He steps over to Mary, takes hold of her head in both hands and kisses her forehead.)_ SHERLOCK _(releasing her, then pointing towards John)_ : Though, in fairness, he’s a drama queen too. MARY: Yeah, I know.  


_***********************_

At the wedding when Sherlock diagnoses the pregnancy and is flustered, could it be because he realizes it could be his baby.

(This is my head canon and I am seriously shipping it now. Check out my story which I hope to post starting next week!).

Mary mouths ‘thank you’ to Sherlock when she goes to dance with John. What is she thanking him for? Maybe because she knows they have had their first dance already earlier?

He leaves the wedding early because of course what else can he do now…..

 


	3. His Last Vow

**His Last Vow:**

Do you remember how Mary reads out from John’s blog in TEH?

*********************

_Sitting up in bed, Mary is holding an iPad and reading aloud from one of John’s old blog entries._

MARY _(narrating dramatically)_ : “His movements were so silent. So furtive, he reminded me of a trained bloodhound picking out a scent.”  


********************

And how Sherlock recognizes her by her scent not just here in HLV but also in TAB when she comes as a mystery client ?

********************

SHERLOCK _(loud whisper)_ : No, wait, shh! _(Standing at the side of the chair, he closes his eyes, sniffs deeply and holds his hands out to the sides. As John goes back to Janine, Sherlock sniffs twice more, the final one a deep long sniff, and a couple of words appear around him:_

VERSACE

No 5

SHERLOCK: Perfume – not Janine’s. _(The _words disappear. Keeping his eyes closed, Sherlock waves his hand around beside his head as if to force other suggestions from his mind. Two more brand names appear.)_ _

_PRADA_

_Dior _(He waves those away, then opens his eyes and points upwards triumphantly at the correct name as it appears.)_ Claire-de-la-lune _(Sherlock quietly says the name out loud, then turns around, grimacing.)_ _

_SHERLOCK: Why do I know it? _(John looks up from where he is still checking Janine.)_ _

_JOHN: Mary wears it._

_SHERLOCK _(turning back and still speaking in a loud whisper)__ : No, not Mary. Somebody else.  
   


***************************

I am not going to deal with the Mary shot Sherlock scene because I need to still figure out a back story as to WHY she would do that ……….:) but here is what happens next:

**********************

_In the operating room, his eyelids begin to lift as the heart monitor’s blips become more regular. The surgeon looks down at him ... ... and Sherlock Holmes opens his eyes. His gaze becomes more focussed, and his mouth begins to close around the tube in his mouth in an attempt to form a word. As the scene switches to the next one, a soft whisper can be heard._

SHERLOCK’s VOICE _(offscreen, in a whisper)_ : _Mary._

 

_HOSPITAL. DAYTIME._

_Mary – now dressed more normally – hurries through the entrance and across the foyer. She runs up a flight of stairs to where John is waiting for her on the landing._

JOHN: Mary. _(He walks to meet her at the top of the stairs.)_

MARY: Hey.

JOHN _(his voice full of relief)_ : He’s only bloody woken up! He’s pulled through.

MARY _(smiling)_ : Really?! Seriously?

JOHN: Oh, _you_ , Mrs Watson ... _(he points at her, trying to look stern)_ ... you’re in big trouble.

_(Mary frowns at him, looking confused.)_

MARY: Really? Why?

JOHN: His first word when he woke up? _(She shakes her head.)_

JOHN: “Mary”!

_(She giggles and he joins in with her laughter. They hug each other tightly.)_

MARY: Ahh! _(Over John’s shoulder, her face becomes serious.)_

_*****************************_

Ahem. Oh John, you see but do not observe ??

*******************************

_HOSPITAL ROOM. A drip hangs on a stand beside Sherlock’s bed where he lies with a nasal cannula on his face. A rotary fan is on the cabinet beside his bed and the shadow of its rotating blades flickers across his face._

MARY _(softly, offscreen)_ : You don’t tell him. _(Sherlock opens his eyes with difficulty.)_

MARY _(gently, sing-song)_ : Sherlock? _(He looks up to where he can see her standing beside his bed. His vision of her is blurry.)_

MARY: You don’t tell John.

******************************

_At the rear of the Appledore archive, Magnussen is looking at a folder which has one or two photographs of Mary paperclipped to the inside._

MAGNUSSEN _(softly)_ : Bad girl. _(He smiles down at the file.)_ MAGNUSSEN _(in an admiring tone)_ : Bad, _bad_ girl. _(His smile widens.)_

_In Sherlock’s hospital room Mary leans down to him, her image still fuzzy._

MARY _(in an intense whisper)_ : Look at me – and tell me you’re not gonna tell him.

_(Sherlock’s vision becomes even more blurry and his eyes close.)_  
   


********************************

What is she worried he is going tell him? Only about the shooting or that maybe he will confess about the two of them while he is under the influence of painkillers??

What is the ‘bad thing’ Mary has done that Magnussen is gloating about? If she was a known spy then surely it can’t be bad stuff beyond what any regular spy/ assassin would have done? Unless it is…..

*******************************

_He closes his eyes ... ... and opens them in the wooden door-lined corridor of his Mind Palace._

_Standing up and fully dressed, including his coat, he stares intensely ahead of himself.)_

MARY _(offscreen)_ : You don’t tell him. _(He looks along the corridor and Mary is standing a few yards away, facing him._

_She is wearing the clothes she had on when he first met her in the restaurant and her hair is styled the same way as it was then.)_ MARY: You don’t tell John. _(Sherlock starts to walk towards her and the word_ “Liar” _appears above her right shoulder.)_

SHERLOCK _(slowly)_ : So ... _(He continues towards her, and many words, all saying_ “Liar” _swirl around her. She looks at him, apparently unperturbed, while he circles around her.)_ SHERLOCK: ... Mary Watson. Who _are_ you? _(He completes his circle around her and turns to face her again, the words still swirling around. He looks at her for a moment, then turns and walks away, the words following him down the corridor.)_

SHERLOCK _(whispering)_ : Mary Watson. _(He stops, and the words fade out and vanish. He turns to face her ... ... and in Magnussen’s flat Mary’s black-gloved hand pulls the trigger on the pistol and the shell flies out of the top in slow motion. In his hospital bed, his fingers steepled together on his chest and his eyes closed, Sherlock lowers his hands as the sound of the gunshot echoes in his ears. He sighs, raises his head and tiredly opens his eyes.)_

****************************

Later on when Scotland Yard and John are searching for Sherlock, guess who knows how to find him and does so ?

Mary. She goes to Lenister Gardens. Meanwhile John is having this discussion with Greg.

***********************

JOHN: The bullet wound was here, so he was facing whoever it was.

LESTRADE _(walking closer)_ : So why not tell us? _(John turns around towards the window, blowing out a thoughtful breath.)_

LESTRADE: Because he’s tracking them down himself.

JOHN _(turning back to him)_ : Or protecting them.

LESTRADE: Protecting the shooter? Why?

JOHN: Well, protecting _someone_ , then. But why would he care? He’s _Sherlock_. Who would he bother protecting?

.

.

.

_(John’s gaze falls on the small table to the right of his chair. There are two books on it and in front of them is an ornate glass bottle, shaped like a crescent moon. He frowns at it.)_ MRS HUDSON: John, what’s wrong? Tell me. _(John’s gaze is now fixed on the bottle.)_ MRS HUDSON: John? _(John looks away from the bottle, turning his head towards the window. A phone starts to buzz repeatedly.)_ MRS HUDSON: That’s _your_ phone, isn’t it? _(She walks across the room to pick up the phone from the dining table. She looks at the screen and turns back.)_ MRS HUDSON: It’s Sherlock, John. It’s Sherlock. _(She holds out the phone to him but John is still gazing towards the window. He turns his head to look at the bottle again.)_ MRS HUDSON: John! You _have_ to answer it! _(But John can’t tear his eyes away from the bottle, and we now see that it is a bottle of perfume. The name of the perfume is Claire de la Lune.)_

************************

Why is her perfume bottle in 221B??

 

*************************

SHERLOCK _(still in a quiet voice)_ : John, listen. Be calm and answer me.

_(Slowly, precisely)_ What _is_ she?

JOHN _(his gaze fixed on Mary, though he blinks repeatedly)_ : My lying wife?

******************

Yes, John yes !!

******************

SHERLOCK: No. What is she?

JOHN _(still looking at Mary)_ : And the woman who’s carrying my child who has lied to me since the day I met her? _(She gazes back at him.)_

SHERLOCK: No. Not in this flat; not in this room. Right here, right now, what _is_ she?

JOHN: Okay. _(He turns briefly towards Sherlock and then back to Mary.)_

JOHN _(over his shoulder towards Sherlock)_ : _Your_ way. _(He looks at Mary for another second, then half-turns to Sherlock.)_

JOHN: _Always_ your way. _(_

_Sherlock lowers his head and looks away)_

_*********************_

JOHN: ... the people who come in here with their stories. Th-the clients – that’s all _you_ are now, Mary. You’re a client. This is where you sit and talk ... _(he gestures towards the armchairs)_ ... and this is where we sit and listen, then we decide if we want you or not. _(Sniffing, he walks over to his chair and sits down, clearing his throat and adjusting the cushion behind his back._

_After a moment, Sherlock walks forward and crosses the room._

_Pausing briefly in front of Mary to meet her eyes and give her a tiny nod, he turns and sits down in his own chair.)_

******************

And now here we are. Trumpets to blow for the big reveal. John sees it but still does not see it…….

******************

SHERLOCK: ... Magnussen knows your secret, which is why you were going to kill him; and I assume you befriended Janine ... _(he grimaces, shifting uncomfortably on his chair)_ ... in order to get close to him.

MARY: Oh – _you_ can talk! _(He smiles at her.)_

JOHN: Ohhh. _Look_ at you two.

_(Not raising his hands from the arms of his chair, he points his index fingers at each of them.)_

JOHN: _You_ should have got married. _(_

_Mary turns to look at him, and Sherlock blinks a couple of times.)_  


*************************

All this is a flashback from the Christmas with the parents.

Sherlock basically takes his girl to meet the parents. For Christmas.

Ok, fine she is still married to his best friend, but what the hell—he makes sure she meets his parents!!

He makes sure she is safe back home (drugged but safe) when he goes to meet Magnussen and then eventually when he kills Magnussen it is to protect Mary.

He tells John:

“Give Mary my love. Tell her she is safe now.”

************************

MAGNUSSEN: And Sherlock’s pressure point is his best friend, John Watson. John Watson’s pressure point is his wife. I own John Watson’s wife ... _(he looks round to Sherlock)_ ... I own Mycroft. _(He sits down.) He’s_ what I’m getting for Christmas. .

.

. SHERLOCK: It’s password protected. _(Magnussen continues to run his fingers over the machine.)_

SHERLOCK: In return for the password, you will give me any material in your possession pertaining to the woman I know as Mary Watson.  


********************

MAGNUSSEN: All those wet jobs for the CIA. Ooh! _(In the white room, he points to an imaginary page in the file.)_

MAGNUSSEN: She’s gone a bit ... freelance now. Bad girl. _(He turns the imaginary page and sniggers. Inside his Mind Palace he sniggers again, letting out an amused, “Ohh!” In the white room he holds up a finger, then chuckles even more, then turns another imaginary page, still smiling.)_

MAGNUSSEN: Ah, she is so wicked. _(In his Mind Palace he turns back to the front page of the file. In the white room he lifts his right hand as if putting the closed file back into the cabinet.)_

MAGNUSSEN: I can really see why you like her. _(With both hands, he pushes the imaginary drawer closed again. In his Mind Palace he does likewise with the ‘real’ drawer. In the white room he lifts both hands and turns them over, then opens his eyes and looks at Sherlock.)_

MAGNUSSEN: You see?  
 

*****************

MYCROFT’s VOICE _(over speaker)_ : Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes! _Do not fire! (The marksmen take up positions, aiming their laser sights towards Sherlock.)_

JOHN: Oh, _Christ_ , Sherlock. _(Keeping his hands raised, Sherlock looks round to him again.)_

SHERLOCK: Give my love to Mary. _(John stares at him, his face full of anguish.)_

SHERLOCK: Tell her she’s safe now.

_(He takes one final look at his best friend and then turns towards the marksmen and the helicopter and begins to sink slowly to his knees._

_************************_

In his Mind Palace he sees Mary as a bride shooting him. Because his heart is broken when she marries John. At the tarmac Mary is in her red coat, again. The colour of dangerous love?

When Mary hugs him and says she will keep John in trouble, Sherlock says ‘That’s my girl’.

Seriously?? And then seconds later he tells John that Sherlock is a girl’s name!

Does he mean that Mary and the baby both are in his name.

The baby is his girl.

****************************

_AIRFIELD. DAY TIME. A black car drives along the runway towards where an executive jet is stationary on the tarmac. Standing near the nose of the plane, Sherlock, Mycroft and a s_

_ecurity man watch the car pull up. Mary gets out of the rear door nearest the plane and John from the other. Smiling, Mary walks towards Sherlock, John following behind._ SHERLOCK _(to Mary)_ : You _will_ look after him for me, won’t you?

MARY: Oh ... _(she puts her hands on his shoulders and they kiss each other’s cheeks, then hug)_ ... don’t worry. I’ll keep him in trouble.

_(He smiles as she releases him and pulls back.)_

SHERLOCK: That’s my girl.

**********************

SHERLOCK: William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

JOHN: Sorry?

SHERLOCK: That’s the whole of it – if you’re looking for baby names. _(John chuckles.)_

JOHN: No, we’ve had a scan. We’re pretty sure it’s a girl.

SHERLOCK _(softly)_ : Oh. _(He smiles.)_ Okay.

.

.

. SHERLOCK: John, there’s something ... I should say; I-I’ve _meant_ to say always and then never have. Since it’s unlikely we’ll ever meet again, I might as well say it now. _(He hesitates for a long time, then draws in a deep breath and raises his eyes to John’s.)_

SHERLOCK: Sherlock is actually a girl’s name.

_(John turns away, giggling almost silently. Sherlock smiles at him. John turns back, still smiling.)_

JOHN: It’s not.

SHERLOCK _(shrugging)_ : It was worth a try.

JOHN: We’re not naming our daughter after you.

SHERLOCK: I think it could work. _(_

_John chuckles, then meets his eyes. Sherlock holds his gaze for a second, then lowers his eyes. After a moment he takes off his right glove and holds out his hand.)_

SHERLOCK: To the very best of times, John.  


 


	4. The Abominable Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains TAB as well as TLD and TFP. All quotes are from the transcript on this site (https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/ )

**The Abominable Bride**

In the flashes of scenes in this episode he sees Molly and Janine and even Moriarty as a bride but not Mary. Why?

In the church scene where Mary has discovered the conspirators, Sherlock and Mary are sharing a frame and an arch through the entire discussion. Because it is the two of them against the world. Two of them away from John?

And when John says ‘I thought we were drifting apart’, Sherlock responds because he assumes Mary is his already. And then John has to correct him and say ‘I was talking to Mary.’

(At the counselling scene in TLD we see that the counselling room is a refurbished Church. Too much coincidence?? Mary and marriage and the abominable bride and the grieving is all in church. Especially since Sherlock is totally dismissive of the concept of God. Is this symbolic of someone else he worships?

Here is a link I found interesting <http://sweetlatejuliet.tumblr.com/post/82052674815/the-virgin-mary-magdalene-morstan-watson>)

When the plane returns in minutes, Mary goes and sits right in front of Sherlock and picks up his phone and starts using it. Wouldn’t someone like Sherlock have a password on his phone? She knows it? And he is ok with her just picking up his pone and using it?

Isn’t that a very serious intimacy gesture given that John by that point is actually hiding his phone from Mary because of the texting he is doing? Think about it….. Sherlock is an intensely private person and a consulting detective whose brother is the British Government and we have had an entire episode earlier based on him not being able to unlock Irene’s phone. This same man’s phone is just casually picked up by Mary and she uses it effortlessly ie she has unlocked it ie she knows the password and has done this before!

And then she breaks into MI 5 sites and sasses Mycroft while Sherlock looks away with a fond smile. Has he shown her how to?

When he drifts back into unconsciousness and we get the flashback to Victorian Baker Street, here is the conversation between Watson and Holmes.

_(Holmes opens the telegram and reads it. He looks shocked and raises his eyes to Watson, who reacts as if he’s not interested in the contents but feels obliged to ask the question.)_

WATSON: What is it? What’s wrong?

HOLMES: It’s Mary. _(He walks to the open door of the sitting room.)_

WATSON: Mary? What about her?

HOLMES: It’s entirely possible she’s in danger. _(He takes off his dressing gown.)_

WATSON: Danger?

HOLMES: There’s not a moment to lose. _(He hangs up the dressing gown.)_

WATSON: Is this the cocaine talking? _(Holmes takes down his dress coat and puts it on.)_

WATSON: What danger could Mary be in? I’m sure she’s just visiting with friends.

HOLMES _(sternly)_ : Come on! _(He hurries down the stairs, Watson following. Near the bottom, Holmes has to grab onto the bannister rail to support himself as he stumbles. Grimacing, he continues into the hall, buttoning his coat.)_

WATSON: What is happening? _(Holmes takes his outer coat from the peg and starts to put it on.)_

WATSON: Are you even in a fit state?

HOLMES: For Mary, of course. Never doubt that, Watson. Never that. _(He breathes heavily and doubles over, groaning.)_  


*********************

_HOLMES: For Mary, of course. Never doubt that, Watson. Never that._

Milord, I rest my case.

*************************

Later, when Sherlock leaves the plane, she follows him instantly while Mycroft detains John (to say ‘Look after him’).

What do Mary and Sherlock say to each other in those private moments off screen? Does Mycroft do it on purpose because he knows they need a moment together?

Mycroft tells Sherlock England needs him. In TAB that is what Mary tells Mrs. Hudson when she gets a telegram and leaves.

**********************

When Mary goes into labour Sherlock is in the backseat with her. Oh come on! The back seat of a car is the most common site for intimate activities isn’t it ?! In fact that is what John discovers in THB.

Mary also takes out her anger from labour pains on him, which is usually reserved for the father of the child.

******************************

 

_His phone sounds an alert. Sighing, he takes it from his pocket as he reaches the landing. He looks at the screen.)_

JOHN: Oh God.

SHERLOCK _(looking up from his own phone)_ : Mary?

JOHN: Fifty-nine missed calls.

SHERLOCK: We’re in a lot of trouble. _(He turns and rapidly heads back down the stairs.)_

********************

We are in trouble ? Not just John?

Why does he call the baby ‘Watson’? Of course it’s a fun twist for the audience because we assume he is talking to John, but he never calls John by his last name. He calls the baby Watson because he knows that her name is Mary’s real name. And as a reminder to him that she is being raised by John Watson. In his head Rosie is the woman he loves.

********************************

_(Sherlock is standing a short distance away, engrossed with his phone.)_

MRS HUDSON _(looking at the new parents)_ : What about a name?

JOHN: Catherine.

MARY: Uh, yeah, we’ve gone off that.

JOHN: Have we? MARY: Yeah. JOHN: Oh.

SHERLOCK _(not looking up from his phone)_ : Well, you know what _I_ think.

JOHN and MARY _(simultaneously)_ : It’s not a girl’s name. _(Sherlock smiles, his eyes still fixed on his phone.)_

JOHN: Molly, Mrs H. We would love you to be godparents.

MOLLY _(laughing in surprised delight)_ : Oh!

JOHN: If you ...

MOLLY: Really? MRS HUDSON: So lovely! _(As the two women continue to make appreciative noises, John stands up while Molly goes to the sofa to sit down next to Mary. John walks over towards Sherlock, who is texting:_ Fresh paint to disguise another smell. _He sends the message.)_

JOHN: And, uh ... _(He holds his arms wide and stares upwards, perhaps asking himself, ‘ Why am I doing this?!’)_ JOHN: ... you, too, Sherlock?

SHERLOCK _(still typing on his phone)_ : You too what?

JOHN: Godfather? We’d like you to be godfather. _(Sherlock is now texting:_ Odd socks? Arrest the brother in law. _He sends th _at text and starts another one while talking.)_ SHERLOCK: God is a ludicrous fiction dreamt up by inadequates who abnegate all responsibility to an invisible magic friend. _

__*************************_ _

But he doesn’t say anything about the father part of it.

Later at the christening:

VICAR ... are you ready to help the parents of this child in their duties as Christian parents?

MOLLY and MRS HUDSON _(simultaneously)_ : We are.

_(Molly looks across to Sherlock and elbows him. Behind his back, a male SIRI voice speaks from his phone.)_

SIRI: Sorry, I didn’t catch that. _(Stella and Ted make disapproving noises. John closes his eyes and Mary narrows her eyes at Sherlock.)_

SIRI _(beeping)_ : Please repeat the question.  


*******************************

Yes please do !!! Ask the right question :) Are you ready to BE the parent of this child??

************************

**The Six Thatchers**

During the case Mary calls John and wants to know what Sherlock thinks of the case. They have some light banter and he acknowledges that she is brilliant but slowed down a bit by managing childcare. When has he ever done that for anyone else??

********************

_(John’s phone has started ringing notice of a Skype call and he answers it.)_

MARY _(over phone)_ : Hey, hello!

LESTRADE _(unhappily, in response to Sherlock’s last comment)_ : Yeah.

JOHN _(into phone)_ : Got ’em, don’t worry. Pampers; the cream you can’t get from Boots.

MARY _(holding Rosie at home)_ : Yeah, never mind about that. Where are you now? At the dead boy’s house?

JOHN: Yeah.

MARY: And what does _he_ think? Any theories?

JOHN: Uh, well, I texted you the details. _(We see that Mary’s phone is _propped against a mug on the table so that she can look into the camera.)_ _

_MARY: Yeah, two different types of vinyl. _(Sherlock looks round and snatches John’s phone from him.)__

_JOHN: Hey!_

_SHERLOCK _(looking into the camera of the phone)_ : How do you know about that? _

_MARY: Oh, you’d be amazed at what a receptionist picks up. _(She leans closer to the phone and whispers loudly and dramatically.)_ They know _everything_! _

_SHERLOCK: Solved it, then?_

_M _ARY _(smiling)_ : I’m working on it. __

__SHERLOCK: Oh, Mary, motherhood’s slowing you down._ _

__MARY: Pig!_ _

__SHERLOCK: Keep trying. _(He hands the phone back to John as they approach the front door.)_ _ _

__MARY: So, what about it, then? _(Sherlock glances upwards as they step into the porch.)_ _ _

__MARY: What, an empty car that suddenly has a week-old corpse in it? And what are you gonna call this one?_ _

__JOHN: Ooh, the ... uh, The Ghost Driver._ _

__SHERLOCK _(stopping in the hall)_ : Don’t give it a title. JOHN: People like the titles. _ _

__SHERLOCK: I _hate_ the titles. _ _

__JOHN: Give the people what they want._ _

__SHERLOCK: No, never do that. People are stupid._ _

__MARY: Uh, _some_ people. _(Sherlock leans over to look into the camera.)_ _ _

__SHERLOCK: _All_ people are stupid. ... _Most___ people.  
   


***********************************

_THE DIOGENES CLUB. MYCROFT’S UNDERGROUND OFFICE. Sherlock has taken off his coat and is pacing in front of the desk while Mycroft sits behind it._

_(His smile drops and he holds up Sherlock’s phone.)_

MYCROFT: Why am I looking at this?

SHERLOCK _(stopping his pacing)_ : That’s her. John and Mary’s baby.

MYCROFT: Oh, I see. _(He looks at the picture.)_ Yes. _(He smiles in a fake way.)_ Looks very ... _(he pauses as he struggles for an appropriate term)_ ... fully functioning. _(_

_Sherlock frowns at him.)_

SHERLOCK: Is that _really_ the best you can do?

MYCROFT: Sorry. I’ve never been very good with them.

SHERLOCK: Babies?

MYCROFT _(smiling smugly)_ : Humans.

_(Sherlock steps forward and takes the phone from his brother and puts it in the inside pocket of his jacket.)_

_*******************************_

Isn’t it completely OOC for Sherlock to not only have a baby photo on his phone but even show it to Mycroft and then also challenge him for a better reaction to the baby?

Later Sherlock texts Mary independently and asks her to join them on the hunt.

**************************

MARY: Hiya! _(John stares at her in surprise.)_

JOHN: Mary, what are you ...? _(He holds up his hands as she comes out of the house.)_ JOHN: No, we-we agreed we would never bring Rosie out on a case.

MARY: No, exactly, so ... _(she hands the baby to John)_ ... don’t wait up. _(She looks across to Sherlock.)_ Hey, Sherlock.

SHERLOCK: Hey.

JOHN: But ... Mary, what are you doing here?

SHERLOCK: She’s better at this than you.

JOHN: Better?

SHERLOCK: So I texted her.

JOHN: Hang on. Mary’s better than me?

SHERLOCK: Well, she _is_ a retired super-agent with a terrifying skill set. Of _course_ she’s better.

JOHN: Yeah, okay.

SHERLOCK: Nothing personal.

JOHN: What, so I’m supposed to just go home now, am I?

MARY: Oh, what do you think, Sherlock? Shall we take him with us?

SHERLOCK: John or the dog?

JOHN: Ha-ha, that’s funny.

MARY _(to Sherlock)_ : John.

SHERLOCK _(mock-thoughtfully)_ : Well ...

MARY: He’s handy and loyal.

JOHN: That’s hilarious.

SHERLOCK: Mm.

JOHN _(not seriously)_ : Is it too early for a divorce?

MARY: Aww! _(Smiling, she points to herself.)_

SHERLOCK: Barnicot’s house, then. Anyone up for a trudge? _(He turns and walks away with Toby, who barks enthusiastically.)_  
 

*********************************

The confrontation with Ajay

******************

SHERLOCK _(holding his gaze)_ : She’s my friend, and she’s under my protection. Who are you?

THE INTRUDER _(his voice shaking with rage)_ : I’m the man ... who’s gonna kill your friend. Who’s Sherlock Holmes?

SHERLOCK: Not a policeman.

************************

_In his crummy little room, the intruder is sitting on the floor holding an open bottle in one hand, and to the right of him on the floor is an open laptop. He has googled “Sherlock Holmes” and is looking at the various images that have come up. He clicks on some of them and then finds one of John, Mary and Sherlock outside the church on the Watsons’ wedding day. He zooms in on Sherlock, then pans across to Mary’s smiling face._

_***********************_

If you see that scene again, what he is looking at is a photo showing Sherlock and Mary. John is not visible in the frame.

**************************

Later Mary comes to meet him in some godforsaken place in the rain when it is dark and says “That was quite a text you sent me.”

So they text each other regularly and have a place where they meet. That room looks pretty lived-in and cozy and has a laptop, electric connection and a sofa bed and stuff.

Howlynn mentioned in the comments that it is a deconsecrated Church which I had not noticed, but that just adds to the list of places of worship where Sherlock is sharing space with Mary.

 

***************************

SHERLOCK _(barely visible at the end of the vault)_ : I am an idiot. I know nothing.

MARY _(cheerily, putting her torch into her coat pocket)_ : Well, I’ve been telling you that for ages! That was quite a text you sent me. _(She smiles at him and looks around the vault.)_ What’s going on, Sherlock?

SHERLOCK: I was so convinced it was Moriarty, I couldn’t see what was right under my nose. _(Mary’s smile fades and she looks at him worriedly.)_

SHERLOCK: I expected a pearl. _(He looks down to the memory stick he’s holding. Mary stares in shock and then walks quickly towards him.)_

MARY: Oh my God. That’s a ...

SHERLOCK: Yes, it’s an AGRA memory stick like you gave John, except this one belongs to someone else. Who?

MARY _(her eyes still locked on the stick)_ : I don’t know. We-we all had one, but the others w... _(She gestures at the device.)_ Well, haven’t you even looked at it yet?

SHERLOCK: I glanced at it, but I’d prefer to hear it from you.

MARY: Why?

SHERLOCK: Because I’ll know the truth when I hear it.

MARY _(almost silently as she turns away in exasperation)_ : Oh, Sherlock. _(She walks a few paces away from him and then turns back to face him.)_

*******************

MARY: I suppose I was always afraid this might happen; that something in my past would come back to haunt me one day. _(Sherlock puts his hand to his bruised ribs and turns away from her.)_

SHERLOCK: Yes, well he’s a very _tangible_ ghost.

MARY: God, I just wanted a bit of peace, and I _really_ thought I had it.

SHERLOCK _(turning back and leaning down to her)_ : No. Mary, you _do_. I made a vow, remember?

_(She stares up at him.)_

SHERLOCK: To look after the three of you.

_(She smiles slightly.)_

MARY: Sherlock the dragon slayer.

SHERLOCK _(firmly)_ : Stay close to me and I will keep you safe from him. I promise you.

_******************************_

_Stay close to me...._

**********************

And the code word which has led to the betrayal is Ammo which is eventually revealed to be Amo=Love. The code word which is going to destroy his Mary is Love.

Come one now, please tell me you are also seeing it!

Later on he meets Mycroft and says this:

**************************

SHERLOCK: Could you do some digging, as a favour?

MYCROFT _(smiling)_ : You don’t have many favours left.

SHERLOCK _(flatly)_ : Then I’m calling them all in.

*********************

Of course he is calling them all in !!

*********************

 

MYCROFT: And if you _can_ find who’s after her and neutralise them, what then? You think you can go on saving her forever?

SHERLOCK _(nonchalantly)_ : Of course.

MYCROFT: Is that sentiment talking?

SHERLOCK: No. It’s _me_.

MYCROFT: Difficult to tell the difference these days.

*************

Mycroft knows!!

*************

SHERLOCK: _Told_ you: I made a promise, a vow.

MYCROFT _(taking his feet off the desk)_ : All right. I’ll see what I can do. _(He leans forward and clasps his fingers together.)_ But remember this, brother mine: agents like Mary tend not to reach retirement age. They _get_ retired in a pretty permanent sort of way.

SHERLOCK _(slowly, determinedly)_ : Not on my watch.

**********************

When Mary runs away, she writes a letter to John but in it she mentions that she knows it is Sherlock who is going to try to find her.

**********************

MARY _(voiceover)_ : I know you’ll try to find me, but there is no point. _(In a cut-away shot, three dice tumble across the screen.)_ MARY _(voiceover)_ : Every move is random and not even Sherlock Holmes can anticipate the roll of a dice.  


*******************************

When he catches up with her in Morocco later, Sherlock is sitting in the room playing a game and says he has never understood the concept of happy families. It could have been any other game there were playing. Monopoly, chess, anything….why this one??

**********************************

MALE VOICE _(offscreen)_ : I’ve got you where I want you. Give in! Give in! I will destroy you. You’re completely at my mercy. _(Mary grimaces.)_

SHERLOCK’s VOICE _(offscreen)_ : Mr Baker. Well, that completes the set. _(Her grimace fades and she looks startled.)_

MALE VOICE _(offscreen, laughing)_ : No it does not. _(Lowering her gun, Mary steps into the room.)_

SHERLOCK’s VOICE _(offscreen)_ : Well, who else am I missing? _(A young man, maybe in his early teens, is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a low table. It’s his voice we heard offscreen. There are game cards on the table.)_

KARIM: Master Bun. It’s not a set without him. How many more times, Mr Sherlock? _(As Mary moves further into the room she sees Sherlock, wearing a dark blue shirt, sitting cross-legged on the floor on the other side of the table, holding some cards in his hands. The two of them are clearly playing the “Happy Families” card game.)_

SHERLOCK _(humming out an exasperated breath)_ : Maybe it’s because I’m not familiar with the concept. _(Nonchalantly, looking at her for a moment)_ Oh, hi, Mary.

KARIM _(giving her only a brief glance before turning back to Sherlock)_ : What concept?

SHERLOCK: Happy families. _(He looks up at Mary.)_

SHERLOCK: Nice trip?

*******************  


SHERLOCK: Karim, would you be so kind as to fetch us some tea? KARIM: Sure. SHERLOCK: Thank you. _(Karim stands up and looks at Mary.)_ KARIM: Nice to meet you, missus.  


******************************

When Mary sees him there she is shocked but thrilled and when he is joking with her about his methods she eventually laughs. She does not even ask how John is or where he is till he reveals himself.

********************************

MARY _(moving to stand at the other side of the table)_ : No, I-I-I mean how did you find me?

SHERLOCK _(frowning as if he doesn’t know why she’s surprised)_ : I’m Sherlock Holmes.

MARY: No, _really_ , though, how? Every movement I made was entirely random; every new personality just on the roll of a dice!

SHERLOCK: Mary, no human action is ever truly random. _(Quick fire)_ An advanced grasp of the mathematics of probability mapped onto a thorough apprehension of human psychology and the known dispositions of any given individual can reduce the number of variables considerably. _(Mary stares at him, bamboozled by his technobabble.)_

SHERLOCK _(quick fire)_ : I myself know of at least fifty- _eight_ techniques to refine this seemingly _infinite_ array of randomly generated possibilities down to the smallest number of feasible variables. _(She nods.)_

SHERLOCK: But they’re really difficult, so instead I just ... stuck a tracer on the inside of the memory stick. _(He snorts laughter as her mouth drops a little, then she laughs as well.)_

MARY: Oh, you bastard! _(She looks down on his giggling face.)_

MARY: You bastard!

SHERLOCK: I know, but your face!

MARY: “The mathematics of probability”?!

SHERLOCK: You believed that.

MARY _(throwing up her hands)_ : “Feasible variables”!

SHERLOCK: Yes. I started to run out about then. _(Still grinning, Mary clenches her hands either side of her head in frustration.)_

MARY: In the _memory stick_!

JOHN _(walking into the room)_ : Yeah, that was _my_ idea. _(She turns to look at him. He looks back at her straight-faced and her smile slowly drops.)_

********************************

Later when John and Mary are arguing over her safety, Sherlock speaks up from where he is sitting on the sofa nearby. He says “Stay close to me and I will keep you safe.”

********************************

MARY: _All_ the time. You’re always a good man, John. I’ve never doubted that. You never judge; you never complain. I don’t deserve you. I ... _(She trails off. John looks at her questioningly.)_

MARY: All I ever wanted to do was keep you and Rosie safe, that’s all. _(_

_Nearby, Sherlock has been sitting on a chair at the other end of the room throughout their _conversation, his hands clasped in his lap and his head lowered. He has his jacket on over his shirt. Now he looks up briefly towards the couple before lowering his head again.)_ _

_SHERLOCK: I will keep you safe. _(John takes his hand away again.)_ _

_SHERLOCK _(standing)_ : But it has to be in London. It’s my city; I know the turf. _

__(Mary glances towards him briefly then returns her gaze to John, who looks away.)_ S_

_HERLOCK: Come home and everything will be all right, I promise you._  
   


*************************

Come home !! Awww…

********************

_(Ajay moves out of the corner, still obscured from Mary’s and Sherlock’s view, and fires a single shot into the upturned table behind which John is crouching with his arms against it to keep it upright. Not looking round, Sherlock stretches out a hand towards Mary and without hesitation she gives him her pistol.)_

_*****************************_

She gives Sherlock her gun!! She trusts him to save her although she is a crack shot and so is John !

*********************************

 

VIVIAN: I’m just like the merchant in the story. I thought I could outrun the inevitable. I’ve always been looking over my shoulder; always expecting to see the grim figure of ... MARY: ... Death. _(She comes into the room and stops at Sherlock’s side a couple of feet away from him.)_

SHERLOCK _(not looking round)_ : Hello, Mary.

MARY: Hey.

SHERLOCK: John?

MARY: On his way.

SHERLOCK: Let me introduce Amo.

_****************************_

_(Mary glances across to Sherlock but his gaze is fixed on Vivian, who lifts her handbag as if in preparation to stand, and rests one hand on the open top of it.)_

VIVIAN: So just let me get out of here, right? Let me just walk away. I’ll vanish. I’ll go forever. What d’you say?

MARY _(furiously)_ : After what you did?! _(She starts towards the older woman.)_

SHERLOCK _(beginning to follow her)_ :

Mary, no! _(In a fluid movement Vivian stands, pulling a pistol from her handbag and aiming it at Mary, who stops and backs away.)_

MARY: Okay. _(She moves back to stand the other side of Sherlock.)_

******************************

VIVIAN: Maybe I _can_ still surprise you. _(Swiftly she brings up the gun and aims it at Sherlock.)_

LESTRADE: Come on. _(He points at her.)_ Be sensible. _(Sherlock holds his hands out to the side. Vivian shakes her head.)_

VIVIAN: No, I don’t think so. _(She fires. In super-slow motion the bullet heads towards Sherlock who stands there unmoving. Mary, who had no doubt anticipated that this was going to happen, hurls herself sideways in front of him and the bullet impacts her lower chest. Blood sprays outward and immediately there is a large bloodstain on her shirt. Crying out, she falls to the floor against a nearby bench.)_

VIVIAN _(spitefully)_ : Surprise. _(Mary rolls over to slump against the back of the bench, gasping in pain. As two of the police officers hurry over to Vivian to disarm her, Sherlock stares at Mary in shock, then drops to his knees to press his gloved hand against the wound. She looks up at him, her eyes wide, and whimpers.)_

SHERLOCK: Everything’s fine. It’s gonna be okay. _(He looks round to Mycroft.)_

SHERLOCK: Get an ambulance. _(Mycroft turns and hurries away just as John runs in.)_

SHERLOCK _(to Mary)_ : It’s all right, it’s all right.

JOHN: _Mary!_ _(He races to drop down by her side.)_

MARY: John! _(She bre _athes heavily. Sherlock stands up and steps back and John jams his right hand against the wound, applying pressure to it, and holds the back of her head with his other hand.)_ _

_JOHN: Mary? Mary? _(She looks up at him.)__

_************************************_

_( _She strokes her hand down the side of his face as he continues trying to shush her. She looks up at Sherlock.)_ _

_MARY _(tearfully)_ : Hey, Sherlock. _

_SHERLOCK _(still looking down at her in shock)_ : Yes? _

_MARY: I ... so like you. _(Mycroft comes back in with his phone in his hand and stands a short distance away.)_ _

_MARY _(to Sherlock)_ : Did I ever say? _(Sherlock smiles slightly, his eyes filling with tears.)_ _

_SHERLOCK: Yes. Yes, y-you did. _(He presses his lips together, apparently trying to hold back his tears.)_ _

_MARY: I’m sorry ... for shooting you that time. I’m really sorry._

_S _HERLOCK _(softly, trying to force another smile)_ : It’s-it’s all right. __

__MARY: I think we’re even now, okay?_ _

__SHERLOCK _(softly, nodding)_ : Okay. _(She yelps with pain.)__ _

__JOHN: Mary. Mary._ _

__MARY _(her head turning away from Sherlock)_ : I think we’re even; definitely ev... even._ _

__<https://www.tor.com/2014/01/06/sherlock-the-sign-of-three/>_ _

 

**The Lying Detective**

Why is he lying? He is pretending to be high but he is actually grieving for Mary but cannot do so openly. Hence lying. Which is why he tolerates the beating John gives him because he is guilty. He offers himself up as bait and even if John did not come to rescue him he really does not want to live any more without Mary.

The opening scene is him going for counselling. Was that ever imaginable with the earlier season Sherlock?! He is in serious trouble with his emotions at this point. And again that scene is set in the loft of what used to be a church.

 

**The Final Problem**

He says ‘John is family’ because John is raising his child--Rosie!

Ok this is my interpretation J and a story will be posted soon based on this new revelation which has kind of blown my mind !!

 


End file.
